


Слова (Assassin's Creed)

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic, Drama, Established Relationship, Femslash, Friendship, Het, Missing Scene, Multi, Slash, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Все, что есть у них, брошенных и неприкаянных, - слова, застревающие в горле, между зубами, под языком. Слова, значащие слишком много - и слишком мало.____________________Сборник текстов на вайфумарафон.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth, Kaniehtí:io | Ziio/Haytham Kenway, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Rebecca Crane/Lucy Stillman, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 2





	1. Люси

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> Люси/Ребекка, Дезмонд, Шон  
> Ангст, повседневность, hurt/comfort, ER, дружба, UST, элементы фемслэша

Ассасины, тамплиеры — ну сколько можно-то?

Люси это все осточертело.

Осточертело бояться. Она хочет домой, под одеяло, желательно, с кружкой чего-то теплого и сладкого, какао, например.

Но нет — Люси, иди разберись, будь дважды завербованной, страдай, убивайся, предавай, убивай, убегай, живи.

Люси Стиллман очень хочет послать все к черту, потому что, Боже, как же ее все достало.

Дезмонд, наверное, не одобрил бы, думает Люси, глядя на него, лежащего в Анимусе — лицо спокойно почти, а характеристики самочувствия не меняются, когда Люси смотрит в график. Кажется, Эцио занят будничными делами — и это лучше, чем потом успокаивать Дезмонда, вызвавшего десинхронизацию падением с огромной высоты.

Шон бы тоже не одобрил — доставать англичанина она не решается, лишь замечает иногда у него круги под глазами и общий измученный вид, и вздыхает устало: не одной ей здесь тяжело, пусть и не всех мучают противоречивые чувства от предательства, о котором никто не знает.

И только Ребекка ее не осудила бы.

Ребекка принесла бы кружку кофе и толкнула легко в плечо: «Эй, подруга, хватит киснуть».

Совсем как сейчас.

И Люси ей за это благодарна.

Даже если ее жизнь слова превратится в бег, даже если она умрет.

Ребекка — то немногое, за что она хочет цепляться.


	2. Джейкоб

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> Джейкоб|Максвелл  
> Ангст, драма, повседневность, даркфик, сонгфик, дружба, UST, элементы слэша

Лондон плачет кровавыми слезами.

Джейкоб знает, что происходит. Джейкоб знает, что тамплиеры — не то, чего заслуживает город заводов и выдуманной английской чопорности. Джейкоб знает, что он прав.

Он и его кастет, конечно.

Джейкоб собирает соратников по всему Лондону.

Джейкоб не хочет видеть, проходя по улицам, людей, несчастных под гнетом Старрика.

Джейкоб вообще не хочет видеть несчастных людей.

Джейкоб становится ассасином не по своей воле, и следовать Кредо — немного не его, но у него есть достойная цель.

У него есть возможности и жар в сердце.

Желание изменить что-то. Желание кому-то помочь. Желание быть кем-то, кого Иви не будет порицать.

Ну, хотя бы иногда.

Лондон плачет кровавыми слезами.

Джейкоб знает, что тамплиерам доверять нельзя.

Максвелл Рот не выглядит как один из тамплиеров, по крайней мере, слишком необычный.

Джейкоб не хочет ему доверять, но заставить себя перестать уже не может.

Зря.

Лондон плачет кровавыми слезами.

Где-то внутри Джейкоб Фрай плачет вместе с ним.


	3. Наполеон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> Наполеон, Арно  
> Даркфик, дружба, драма, смерть персонажа

Францию рвет на части.

Бой барабанов и крики людей на улицах: «Мы хотим свободы!»

Он не хочет сказать, что взбираться наверх в этом хаосе — слишком трудно.

Это напоминает путь на вершину кучи с песком. Или — на вершину кучи отрубленных на эшафоте голов. В общем-то, итог один.

Кто-то говорил, что он низок.

Зачем ему рост, если он будет сидеть на троне на вершине горы безголовых трупов, порожденных революцией? Смешно.

Пришедшему Арно он предлагает вино и какую-нибудь историю в обмен на такую же любезность.

Ассасин, стоя у подножия горы безголовых трупов, вежливо отказывается и интересуется делом.

Францию рвет на части.

Но это отнюдь не их с Дорианом забота. Они лишь плывут по течению, ловко управляя веслами.

Разница в положении.

Он — на вершине горы, брезгливо отталкивающий чужие останки. Ассасин — снизу, постоянно рискуя присоединиться к своей возлюбленной, погребенной где-то там, под остальными, на ком стоит его трон.

Некогда простой амбициозный молодой офицер выслушивает Арно, подпирая щеку кулаком, и перед уходом тот сетует: «Вы похожи на императора, знаете?»

Наполеон I Бонапарт спустя года вспомнит эту оброненную случайно фразу и посмеется. А Александр не поймет, в чем же причина веселья его собеседника, когда на улицах их стран звучат барабаны.

Но пока что — Францию рвет на части.


	4. Иви

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> Иви, Люси  
> Ангст, драма, даркфик, смерть персонажа

Дама Иви Фрай не жалеет ни о чем.

Не жалеет ни одного убитого ею человека.

Все ради выживания — ведь так?

Люси Торн смотрит на нее внимательно, цепко. Иви знает, что это сон, но никак не может проснуться.

Люси Торн впивается ногтями в ее горло, произнося лишь три буквы, словно шипящая змея: «Зачем?»

Иви Фрай думает, что этот сон пугает ее до невозможного.

У Люси Торн тело изломано, словно у старой марионетки, и Иви морщится.

Скрытый клинок бы подошел больше, чем трость.

«Нравится?» — Люси Торн выплевывает сгусток крови ей под ноги. — «Нравится?»

Иви Фрай и рада бы ответить, что нет, не нравится, ей страшно на самом деле до жути, но Люси Торн сжимает ее горло с нечеловеческой силой.

Она не может дышать, начинает задыхаться, когда просыпается на своей постели с тихим вскриком.

Дама Иви Фрай не жалеет ни о чем.

Кроме так ужасно умершей Люси Торн.


	5. Ребекка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фемслэш  
> Ребекка/Люси  
> ER, hurt/comfort, дружба, повседневность, пропущенная сцена

Музыка в наушниках звучит достаточно громко, чтобы не слышать перепалку Дезмонда и Шона. Чтобы вообще ничего не слышать.

Ребекка делает глоток кофе из картонного стаканчика и смотрит, как шевелятся губы Гастингса, будто с клыков его капает яд, мешающий ему нормально говорить.

Шон вообще похож на кобру, а Дезмонд — на излишне дерзкого кролика.

Люси отвлекает ее от немого кино прикосновением к плечу и измученной улыбкой.

Люси курит.

Ребекка узнает об этом первой, Стиллман просто выходит из комнаты с ссорящимися парнями и предлагает сигарету.

— Меня все задолбало, Бекс, — говорит Люси. — Еще день на кофе и энергетиках, и я свихнусь.

Ребекка молча хмыкает и болтает стаканчик в руках. Там еще где-то половина автоматной жижи.

— У Шона в мешках под глазами можно прятать все мое оборудование. У тебя тоже.

Люси смеется, затягиваясь.

— Ты не лучше.

— Знаю.

Ребекка не курит, да и курящих людей не то чтобы жалует, но Люси она готова простить многое. Хотя бы потому, что сигаретная горечь на чужих губах, мешающаяся с привкусом кофе на ее, — прекрасна.


	6. Эцио

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> Эцио|Леонардо  
> ER, пропущенная сцена, UST, элементы слэша

Флоренция пахнет кровью и болью, мерещится в кошмарах синими выпученными глазами висельников из родной семьи.

Венеция пахнет затхлостью и уродством, чудится наяву переплетением каналов и высотой крутых ночных крыш.

Монтериджони пахнет домом и теплотой летнего солнца, представляется под веками ярким светом тысяч огней на праздниках.

Рим пахнет страхом и ядовитыми цветами, кажется идеальным, прекрасным городом — пока ты не заглянешь чуть глубже.

Константинополь пахнет пряностями и пыльными книгами, видится лучистым, радостным и живым.

Для Эцио Аудиторе да Фиренце все в мире пахнет как Кредо и Братство, как скрещенная с тамплиерами сталь и кровь, пачкающая белые одежды.

Все в мире — кроме Леонардо.


	7. Малик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern-AU  
> Слэш  
> Малик/Альтаир  
> AU, ER, hurt/comfort, повседневность, романтика, учебные заведения

Альтаир — ужасно надоедливый, если так посудить, и Малик без малейшего зазрения совести ударяет его ручкой по лбу, мешая заглянуть в свой конспект.

— За что? — угрюмо бормочет Альтаир.

Малик удобнее перехватывает ручку в пальцах здоровой руки.

— За все хорошее.

Альтаир все еще сидит над душой и все еще просится помочь — и Малик, огрызаясь, ударяет его локтем в бок. Несильно, для профилактики.

— Я сломал руку, а не мозги, идиот.

Альтаир вздыхает — и даже не лезет целоваться на ночь, просто отворачивается к стене.

А на утро Малик находит свой корявый конспект переписанным красивым, ровным почерком и сам оставляет на невыспавшейся роже Альтаира поцелуй.


	8. Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> Шон|Дезмонд, Ребекка  
> AU, hurt/comfort, дружба, повседневность, UST, элементы слэша

У Дезмонда чертовы круги под глазами.

Шон сообщает ему об этом, когда ему надоедает наблюдать эту рожу зомби каждое утро, и Майлс огрызается устало: «На себя посмотри, умник».

Шон на себя смотрит — и обнаруживает в зеркале не менее уставшее лицо.

Ребекка, понаблюдав за их перепалкой, молча предоставляет ему свой проигрыватель.

Дезмонд со смешком говорит: «О, ирландские песни. Дух колонизатора еще не проснулся?»

Шон закатывает глаза и откидывается на постель.

Благо, Дезмонду хватает ума не болтать, пока они слушают музыку.

Он не знает, каким образом они засыпают — лишь наутро Ребекка шутливо трясет перед ним их фотографией на телефоне.

Шон ненавидит Ирландию.


	9. Коннор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подарок на др сестре с:  
> Модерн-АУ  
> Коннор, Дженнифер, Хэйтем, Гадзидзио, Берч  
> AU, hurt/comfort, драма, дружба, элементы геты

Отец называет эту женщину не иначе, как «Дженнифер». Коннор хмурит брови, смотрит снизу вверх на ее красивое лицо без тонны косметики и чуть вьющиеся волосы, собранные в хвост, и видит какое-то сходство между ней и своим отцом.

Мама протягивает руку и говорит ему выйти из-за угла.

— Это твоя тетя, — говорит она наставительно, — иди поздоровайся.

Женщина смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой, присаживается на корточки, поправив джинсовый пиджак, и смотрит в глаза.

— Эй, а ты Коннор, да? — на чужой вопрос он кивает, и женщина снова улыбается, уже шире. — А я Дженни. Будем дружить?

Коннор смотрит во все глаза на нашивки на ее пиджаке и значки на рюкзаке и кивает.

Отец называет тетю Дженни не иначе, как «Дженнифер», полным именем, до невозможности официально, но Коннор знает, что отец любит ее, потому что сам видел, как они долго обнимались при встрече.

Тетя Дженни приходит на выходных, приносит сладости и интересные книжки, играет с ним в прятки и смеется, словно она едва-едва старше него — ну, может, на год или два.

Отец иногда приходит посмотреть, что они делают, и Коннор шикает на него, потому что мешать тете Дженни читать — непростительная наглость!

— Его даже телевизор так не занимает, — смеется мама как-то. — Спасибо, Дженнифер.

— Не за что, — говорит тетя Дженни. — Коннор хороший мальчик. Правда, Коннор?

Он замирает, перестав быстро похищать из вазочки на столе мамино печенье. Тетя Дженни смеется.

Отец называет тетю Дженни не иначе, как «Дженнифер», в то время как тетя Дженни часто зовет его каким-то жутко смешным детским прозвищем, от которого отец смущается и закатывает глаза — они не говорят ему, что это за прозвище, но Коннору хватает и того, что он знает, что оно есть.

Однажды к ним приходит еще один человек — Коннор его не знает, но его улыбка ему не нравится.

— Кто это? — осторожно спрашивает он у мамы, едва неприятный гость, отец и тетя Дженни уходят из прихожей в гостиную.

Мама вытирает руки полотенцем и отправляет нарезанные помидоры в салатницу.

— Реджинальд Берч, дорогой, — говорит мама. — Старый друг твоего дедушки.

Коннор морщится.

— Я не помню у дедушки таких противных друзей.

Мама улыбается, треплет его по макушке.

— Конечно, не помнишь, дорогой, тебе было три года.

— Но это было всего три года назад, я не мог все так быстро забыть! — он садится на стул и болтает ногами. — Он мне не нравится. Почему он пришел?

Мама достает масло из шкафчика, до которого Коннор достает, только если встанет на высокую-высокую лесенку, которую отец не разрешает ему брать без спроса. Мама очень высокая, почти как отец, Коннор тоже хочет быть таким, когда вырастет.

— Ты с ним даже не разговаривал, дорогой.

— Он выглядит, как плохой человек.

Мама ставит салатницу перед ним и легонько бьет по рукам, когда он тянется стащить оттуда кусочек помидора.

— Не говори так, Радунхагейду, — строго говорит мама. — И не смотри больше с папой фильмы про бандитов.

Он уныло вздыхает.

Он ловит тетю Дженни за руку, когда она идет на кухню, и отводит в сторонку, к двери в свою комнату.

— Что-то случилось, сладкий? — тетя Дженни поправляет его волосы и садится напротив; Коннору нравятся ее красивые брюки. — У тебя встревоженный вид.

— Кто этот Реджинальд Берч? — ворчит он, обнимая тетю Дженни за шею. — Он мне не нравится. Он тебя обижает?

— Это мой будущий муж, — говорит тетя Дженни и обнимает его в ответ.

Коннор хмурится.

Когда мама говорит про отца, он слышит у нее в голосе тепло, и, сколько бы мама не ругалась на них за поздний просмотр телевизора или приходящего Чарльза (он тоже Коннору не нравится, но это взаимно), он знает, что мама папу любит. В голосе тети Дженни он не слышит ничего хорошего — скорее что-то… обреченное. С таким же чувством он собирается идти в школу в этом году.

За ужином Коннор молчит и смотрит на этого Реджинальда Берча из-под бровей.

Он. Ему. Не. Нравится.

Но тетя Дженни все-таки выходит за него замуж.

Коннора на свадьбу зовут, он даже обнимает тетю Дженни — без значков на рюкзаке и своего джинсового пиджака, в белом платье она выглядит непривычно.

— Ты красивая, — говорит он, обнимая ее за руку. — Но с нашивками красивее.

После он тетю Дженни не видит.

Отец разговаривает с ней по телефону, иногда дает трубку Коннору, и он рассказывает часами, как ему нравится в школе, потому что учитель посадил его с девочкой по имени Авелина, и они даже очень хорошо дружат. Тетя Дженни смеется — но телефон коверкает ее смех, делает механическим и неприятным, и Коннор чуть не плачет.

Пока спустя двенадцать лет тетя Дженни не приезжает.

Она врывается в квартиру, словно вихрь, и мама открывает дверь — Коннор выглядывает из комнаты, отвлекается от разговора с Дезмондом на фейсбуке, чтобы увидеть, как тетя Дженни плачет у мамы на плече, а позади нее валяется огромный чемодан на колесиках.

Волосы у тети Дженни уже не такие рыжие, но все еще вьются, и с радостью он видит ее потертый, местами заплатанный рюкзак.

Она поднимает глаза и улыбается немного — так, что в полутьме прихожей это больше похоже на иллюзию.

— Привет, сладкий, — говорит она. — Ты как-то слишком быстро вырос.

Коннор видит, как у нее тушь стекает по щекам вместе со слезами — и потому просто обнимает ее, стискивая, наверное, до треска в ребрах.

Тетя Дженни смеется — чуть хрипло, шмыгая носом, но так же, как двенадцать лет назад, и он улыбается.

Уже когда отец приезжает домой, Коннор настаивает, чтобы и ему рассказали, что произошло.

Тетя Дженни, упирая взгляд в стол, говорит — и Коннор понимает, что готов что-нибудь сломать. Желательно, чью-нибудь челюсть. Еще более желательно — челюсть именно Реджинальду Берчу.

— У меня есть записи, — выдыхает она. — Не всего, но этого хватит, чтобы посадить его.

Коннор кивает, когда видит в ее глазах вместо просьбы о жалости — спокойную ярость.

Коннор зол — очень, просто дико. В большинстве своем, потому, что он, еще будучи ребенком, знал, что этот человек — форменный мудак.

Мама предлагает тете Дженни остаться у них, и Коннор стелет ей в своей комнате на нижнем ярусе кровати.

— Спасибо, — говорит она. — И я, наверное, должна извиниться.

— За что?

Она улыбается, оставляет рюкзак на кресле.

— За то, что не послушала тебя двенадцать лет назад.

Коннор обнимает ее перед сном, а сам выходит на кухню. Лафайет берет трубку не сразу, сказывается позднее время, но уже через пять минут он знает, что у тети Дженни будет достойный адвокат на суде — Жильбер никогда не станет хвалиться своими друзьями просто так.

Отец ловит его на балконе с сигаретой.

— Ты же не куришь.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Это Патнэма, все экологично.

Отец фыркает, но устраивается рядом, облокачиваясь о раму.

Коннор не ложится спать до рассвета, пока болтает с Клаудией в скайпе — та взрывается буквально, почти как бомба, едва узнав, что случилось с тетей Дженни.

Он закрывает ноутбук и потирает уставшие глаза, точно зная: на востоке солнце всходит, пробирается лучами в комнату, мешая тете Дженни спать. Он возвращается к себе, закрывает шторы и идет за кофе на кухню — потому что ей еще нужен отдых.

Гамильтон должен позвонить ему в восемь.


	10. Эдвард

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern-AU  
> Джен  
> Эдвард, Коннор  
> AU, hurt/comfort, дружба, повседневность

— Твой отец идиот, — спокойно говорит он, отпивая из бокала еще пива. — Одумается еще, брось.

Его собственный внук уныло вздыхает и утыкается лбом в столешницу.

Бармен, кажется, университетский товарищ Коннора, машет им рукой.

— Добавки, джентльмены?

Он берет только себе — в конце концов, каким бы дебилом Хэйтем ни был, а спаивать ребенка нехорошо, в этом он с ним полностью согласен.

— А с матерью ты не пробовал говорить? У нее, помнится, тяжелая рука.

Коннор уныло булькает что-то, увлеченно целуясь с покрытым лаком деревянным столом. Эдвард вздыхает.

Как теперь объяснить Хэйтему, почему его сын, отправлявшийся «на пару минут» к деду, пьян в зю-зю?


	11. Шэй

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern-AU  
> Слэш  
> Хэйтем/Шэй  
> AU, ER, повседневность, романтика, нецензурная лексика

У Хэйтема с утра не то чтобы много времени на нежности, и он правда не лезет, просто спокойно бреется, облокотившись о раковину. Обычно утренний поцелуй и короткое «доброе утро» — все, чего вообще можно добиться от поистине чопорного британца.

Синоптики передавали на сегодня аномальный ветер — но почему-то никто не сказал ему об аномальных изменениях в людях.

Хэйтем обнимает его так внезапно, что, кажется, умываясь, он давится водой вперемешку с остатками пены.

Он замирает на секунду — а потом расслабляется от поцелуя в шею.

— Нахрен работу, — говорит Хэйтем. Руки его явственно подтверждают эту позицию.

— Ну нихуя ж себе.

Большего сказать ему не дают.


	12. Хэйтем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> Хэйтем, Коннор  
> Ангст, драма, смерть персонажа

Дети, говорят, цветы жизни.

Хэйтему, в самом деле, плевать. У него своих забот хватает: начиная от поисков Дженнифер и кончая созданием костяка Ордена в Америке. Дети — да и женщины — не то, что сейчас его действительно беспокоит, хотя, он уверен, будь у них нормальная семья, матушка бы вздыхала о том, что он в свои тридцать с небольшим все еще бездетен.

О том, что дети — цветы жизни, он узнает в пятьдесят.

Его цветок носит имя Радунхагейду и смотрит на него глазами своей матери, обещавшей скормить его сердце волкам.

Дети, говорят, цветы жизни.

Его цветок — ядовитый плющ, затянувшийся вокруг его горла удавкой псевдоправосудия.


End file.
